starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lords of Nal Hutta
Lords of Nal Hutta, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Edge of the Empire wydawanej przez Fantasy Flight Games. Podręcznik wydano w 2014 roku i jego autorami są Gary Astleford, Ryan Brooks, Daniel Lovat Clark, Jeff Hall, Sterling Hershey i Greg Koteles. Zawartość *Delving Into Hutt Space **Power and Greed **Domain of Iniquity *So What's in This Book, Anyway? *Chapter I - Criminal Empires **History of Domination ***Expansion and Colonization ****Xim The Despot and The Tionese ****The Hutt Cataclysms ***The Hutt Ruling Council ***The Hutts and The Old Republic ***Hutt Council Complexities ***Setbacks to The Hutts ***The Empire ***Recent Events ***Kajidic Code and Hutt Society ***Hutt Culture ***Hutt Clan and Kajidic Structures ****Desilijic *****Recent History *****Hutt Lords of Desilijic ******Jabba Desilijic Tiure ******Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo ******Triloc The Hutt ****Besadii *****Recent History *****Hutt Lords of Besadii ******Durga Besadii Tai ******Zier The Hutt ******Gardulla Besadii The Elder ****Qunaalac *****Recent History *****Hutt Lords of Qunaalac ******Marlo The Hutt ******Troonol The Hutt ******Plakot The Hutt ****Gorensla *****Recent History *****Hutt Lords of Gorensla ******Bossato The Hutt ******Sinasu The Hutt ******Loyood The Hutt ****Other Important Kajidics *****Anjiliac ******History and Practices *****Bareesh ******History and Practices *****Kajidier ******History and Practices *****Jiramma ******History and Practices *****Shell Hutts ******History and Practices *****Vanderijar ******History and Practices *****Vermilic ******History and Practices *****Vosadii ******History and Practices **Empire of Crime ***The Long Reach of The Hutts ***Trade Routes ****Hutt Space Trade Routes *****Ootmian Pabol *****Pabol Hutta *****Shag Pabol *****Pabol Sleheyron *****The Dead Road *****Hollastin Run *****Kaaga Run ****Secret Hutt Hypersace Routes *****Tatooine Dash: Nar Kaaga-Tatooine by way of Manda system *****Corellian Skip Run: Ryloth-Tatooine *****Ryloth Road: Ryloth-Socorro *****The Sy-Y: Ylesia-Syvris ***Slavery ****Indentured Servants ****Important Hutt Slave Holdings *****Aylayl *****Bootana Shagplan *****Diyu *****Kintan *****Klatooine *****Point Nadir *****Rorak 4 *****Rorak 5 *****Ryloth *****Tatooine *****Vodran *****Xolu *****Ylesia *****Zisia ***Spice Trade ***Smuggling and Gunrunning ***The Black Market ***Gambling ***Piracy ***Hutts and The Empire ***Hutts and The Rebel Alliance *Chapter II - Hutt Space **Nal Hutta ***Swamps of Home ****Nal Hutta's History ****People and Culture ****Planetary Information *****Bilbousa *****Gurja Shipyards *****Creatures and Challenges ******Adult Chemilizard ******Hutt Majordomo ******Huttlet ******Mature Hutt ******Venerable Hutt **Nar Shaddaa ***A Den of Iniquity ****Nar Shaddaa's History *****Nar Shaddaa and The Old Republic *****The Smuggler's Moon Today ****People and Culture ***Planetary Information ****Corellian Sector *****Meltdown Cafe *****The Slag Pit *****Orange Lady ****Old Duros Sector ****Red Light Sector *****The Heartache Bistro *****Cluster Cantina ****Undercity *****The Valveworks *****Dead Town *****Darklands ****New Vertica ****Imperial Shipyards ****Creatures and Challenges *****Gank Hunter *****Vrblthers *****Evocii **Varl ***Vestiges of Destruction ***Planetary Information ****The Yev'Anaha Belt ****The Surface ****Creatures and Challenges *****Photon Spider *****The Lost **Bootana Hutta **Kintan ***Marked by Change ***Planetary Information ****Endless Wastes *****Fortress Kh'aris *****The Canyon of Despair ****Burning Moon Range *****The River of Fire ****Gluss'Elta Archipelago ****Creatures and Challenges *****Kintan Strider *****Nikto Enforcer ******Esral'sa'Nikto (Mountain Nikto) ******Gluss'sa'Nikto (Pale Nikto) ******Kadas'sa'Nikto (Green Nikto) ******Kajain'sa'Nikto (Red Nikto) ******M'shento'su'Nikto (Southern Nikto) *****Morgukai Adept **Klatooine ***In Service to The Hutts ***Planetary Information ****Treema ****The Derelkoos Desert ****The Fountain of Ancients ****The Ferelakk Savannah ****Creatures and Challenges *****Klatooinian Thug *****Klatooinian Elder *****Klatooinian Paddy Frog **Saki ***Predators by Nature ****People and Culture ***Planetary Information ****Kaehaxa ****Ridgetown ****Iepatap Harbor ****Creatures and Challenges *****Rass *****Sakiyan Bounty Hunter *****Skuir Fish **Sriluur ***Survival of The Fittest ****People and Culture ***Planetary Information ****Al-Campur ****Dnalvec ****Meirm City *****Quay'kizac *****Cupric Islands ****Creatures and Challenges *****Houk Thug *****Raquor'daan (Dark Wolves) *****Raquor'daan Beastmaster **Toydaria ***The Power of Commerce ****People and Culture ***Planetary Information ****Toydor ****Oktos Yone Imperial Outpost ****Creatures and Challenges *****Toydarian Farmer *****Toydarian Merchant *****King Maalva *****Toydarian Royal Guard **Vodran ***History of Subservience ****People and Culture ***Planetary Information ****Bunku Nagara ****Thruncan ****Jatoon Sach'a ****Aruk'Kulli ****Creatures and Challenges *****Small Dianoga *****Greater Dianoga *****Vodran Enforcer **Ylesia ***Illusory Paradise ****False Promises **Kwenn Space Station ***Gateway to Perdition ****People and Culture ***Station Information ****Kwenn Central ****Tallifax Inn ****Mirrsteel Heights **Additional Worlds and Stations ***Alee ***Circumtore ***Nimban ***Nar Kreeta ***Outland Transit Station ***Riileb ***Sleheyron ***Teth *Chapter 3 - Player Options **New Species ***Hutts ***Ganks ***Niktos ***Sakiyans **New Weapons ***Energy Weapons ****Boonta Blaster ****Greff-Timms ATA Pulse-Wave Blaster ****Arakyd Industries ACP Repeater Gun ****Weequay Blaster Lance ****Saktek D-29 Repulsor Rifle ***Slugthrowers ****Kelvarek Consolidated Arms KD-30 "Dissuader" Pistol ****Stealth-2VX Palm Shooter ****Vodran Hunting Rifle ***Explosives and Other Weapons ****Tenloss L70 Acid Projector ****Poison Gas Grenade ***Melee Weapons ****Arg'Garok ****Beastmaster's Vibro-Glaive ****Morgukai Cortosis Staff ****Neuronic Whip ****Tuskbeast Pike **New Armor ***Hutt Shell Armor ***Sakiyan Shadowsuit **Weapon and Armor Attachments ***Poison Reservoir ***Blaster Supressor ***Threat Monitor **New Gear ***Cybernetics ****Adrenal Implant ****Cybernetic Reflexes ****Cybernetic Respirator ****Gank Comm Implant ****Implanted Cyberjack ****Neuromachine Interface ****Q-22 Retinal Tracker ****Repulsor Fist ***Recreation and Entertainment ****Marked Sabacc Deck ****Loaded Chance Cubes ***Security ****Thalassian Security Collar ****Explosive Shackles ***Poisons ****Dendriton Toxin ****Dioxis Gas ****Raquor Venom ***Drugs and Consumables ****Nala Tree Frog ****Marcan Herb ****Ryll ****Gunjack Spice ****Neutron Pixie ***Tools ****Ardos Disk ****Credit Cleaner ****Microdata P-2 Pocket Attache **New Vehicles and Starships ***Landspeeders ****Ubrikkian Industries Bantha-II Cargo Skiff ****Ubrikkian Industries Luxury-class Sail Barge ****Hutt Repulsorsled (Hutt Floater) ****Ubrikkian Industries Pongeeta-class Swamp Speeder ***Starfighters and Patrol Boats ****Mandalmotors M3-A Scyk Interceptor ****Mandalmotors M22-T Krayt Gunship ****HH-87 Starhopper Starfighter ***Freighters and Transports ****Ubrikkian Industries Seltiss-2 Caravel ****Y164 Slave Transport ****Suwantek TL-1200 Transport ***Capital Ships ****Ubrikkian Industries Modified Minstrel-class Space Yacht ****Ubrikkian Industries Kossak-class Frigate *Chapter IV - Modular Encounters **What is a Modular Encounter? **Using These Encounters **Welcome Aboard ***What a Hunk of Junk... ***Turning The Tables ***The Chase is On ***Next Steps **Toydarian Grocery Shopping ***The Merchant District ***Shuffling The Truffles ***Freeze! ***Mother Lode **A Deal Gone Wrong ***Ulwan Bacheetska ***The Parties Involved ***Resolution **Rubbing Slimy Elbows ***The Granee Noopa ***The Invitation ***Arrival on Nal Hutta ***The Rules of the Granee Noopa ***Wheeta Palace ***Shalo Sherin and His Retinue ***Torani Kulda of The Virulli Clan ***Refreshments ***The Dance ***The Dinner ***Closing Ceremony ***Victory and Defeat **The Dead Road ***Too Good to Be True ***Off The Beaten Path ****The Junkyard ****The Pearl ***The Legend of Pybus ***Better Left in the Past ****Traps and Trials ***Vortga's Treasures Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *The Clone Wars *Desilijic Vital Information *Kor Desilijic *Besadii Vital Information *Kor Besadii *Qunaalac Vital Information *Kor Qunaalac *Vlaso's Guide to Hutt Space, Chapter 17: Marks of The Kajidics *Gorensla Vital Information *Kor Gorensla *Anjiliac Vital Information *Bareesh Vital Information *Kajidier Vital Information *Jiramma Vital Information *Shell Hutts Vital Information *Vanderijar Vital Information *Vermilic Vital Information *Vosadii Vital Information *Creating a Clan or Kajidic *Hutt Space Trade Routes - mapa *Freeing Slaves *Finding The Invisible Market *Nal Hutta - dane planety *The Code of Kajidic *Chemilizard - dane zwierzęcia *Nar Shaddaa - dane księżyca *Hidden Among The Lost *Progress Through Pain *Gank - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Vrblthers - dane zwierzęcia (zmutowani Evocii) *Evocii - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Varl - dane planety *The Godsheart *Evona's Heart *Photon Spider - dane zwierzęcia *The Lost - dane zwierzęcia (zmutowani Huttowie na Varlu) *Bootana Hutta - dane obszaru kosmicznego *Kintan - dane planety *M'Dweshuu's Rage *Kintan Strider - dane zwierzęcia *Klatooine - dane planety *Rich in Wonders *Wintrium *Saki - dane planety *Licensed to Kill *Sakiyan Colonies *Rass - dane zwierzęcia *Skuir Fish - dane zwierzęcia *Sriluur - dane planety *The Followers of Quay *Lost in Translation *Raquor'daan - dane zwierzęcia *Toydaria - dane planety *Toydarian Spice Trade *Maalva - dane postaci *Vodran - dane planety *The Galaxy's Garbage-Feeder *Dianoga - dane zwierzęcia *Ylesia - dane planety *A World Enslaved *T'landa Til Charlatan *Kwenn Space Station - dane stacji kosmicznej *Dry Docks *Hutt - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Nikto - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Sakiyan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Sakiyan Honor *Table 3-1: Ranged Weapons *Table 3-2: Melee Weapons *Table 3-3: Armor *Table 3-4: Weapon and Armor Attachments *Table 3-5: Cybernetics *Table 3-6: Recreation/Entertainment *Table 3-7: Security *Table 3-8: Poisons *Table 3-9: Drugs and Consumables *Table 3-10: Tools *Hutts in Space *Ubrikkian Industries Bantha-II Cargo Skiff - dane pojazdu *Ubrikkian Industries Luxury-class Sail Barge - dane pojazdu *Hutt Repulsorsled (Hutt Floater) - dane pojazdu *Ubrikkian Industries Pongeeta-class Swamp Speeder - dane pojazdu *Mandalmotors M3-A Scyk Interceptor - dane statku kosmicznego *Mandalmotors M22-T Krayt Gunship - dane statku kosmicznego *HH-87 Starhopper Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Ubrikkian Industries Seltiss-2 Caravel - dane statku kosmicznego *Y164 Slave Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Suwantek TL-1200 Transport - dane statku kosmicznego *Ubrikkian Industries Modified Minstrel-class Space Yacht - dane statku kosmicznego *Ubrikkian Industries Kossak-class Frigate - dane statku kosmicznego *Table 4-1: Modular Encounter List *Captain Gideon - dane postaci *Fereallis Pirate Crewmate *Lone Wolves *''Fereallis'' - dane statku kosmicznego (Suwantek TL-1200 Transport) *Turnabout is fair play *Domdess - dane postaci *Grabworm - dane zwierzęcia *Swamptrooper - dane członka formacji *Shaoryn - dane postaci *Corte Voss - dane postaci *Thamoss - dane postaci *Boddah Venik Rin - dane postaci *Shalo Sherin - dane postaci *Savo - dane postaci *Camerlin - dane postaci *Torani Kulda - dane postaci *A0-2 - dane droida *Fondo - dane postaci *Tyss - dane postaci *Plaado - dane postaci *Massiff - dane zwierzęcia *Graayl Nor - dane postaci *Pybus Amphibipole - dane postaci *Ancient Hutt Security Droid - dane droida Przygody *Welcome Aboard *Toydarian Grocery Shopping *A Deal Gone Wrong *Rubbing Slimy Elbows *The Dead Road Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Vlaso's Guide to Hutt Space, Chapter 79: The Granee Noopa Redakcja *producer and developer - Katrina Ostrander, Max Brooke *writing and additional writing development - Gary Astleford, Ryan Brooks, Daniel Lowat Clark, Jeff Hall, Sterling Hershey, Greg Koteles *editing and proofreading - Christine Crabb, David Johnson, Mark Latham *managing RPG producer - Chris Gerber *game line graphic design - David Ardila, Chris Beck, EDGE Studio *expansion graphic design - Chris Beck, Crystal Nichols, Duane Nichols, Evan Simonet *graphic design manager - Brian Schomburg *managing art director - Andy Christensen *art direction - John Tallion *cover art - David Kegg, Mark Molnar *Interior art - David Ardila, Jacob Atienza, Cristi Balanescu, Alberto Bontempi, Jon Bosco, Matt Bradbury, JB Casacop, Stephen Chang, Anthony Devine, Jose Mikhail Elloso, Mariusz Gandzel, Clark Huggins, Joel Hustak, Jeff Lee Johnson, Jason Juta, David Kegg, Mark Molnar, Jake Murray, David Auden Nash, Mike Nash, RJ Palmer, Emilio Rodriguez, Magali Villeneuve, Ben Zweifel *production management - Eric Knight *executive game designer - Corey Konieczka *executive producer - Michael Hurley *publisher - Christian T. Petersen *Lucas Licensing director of publishing - Carol Roeder *Lucas Licensing senior editor - Jennifer Heddle *Lucas Licensing - Lucasfilm Story Group - Leland Chee, Pablo Hidalgo Kategoria:Star Wars - Edge of the Empire